My captured heart
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a violent and food lovig girl. but when 1 day she is captured by a handsome crimson eye lad, her world is turned upside down. she is taken to alice academy, a school for children with powers. She discovers friendship, love and her dark past of lost memories. Will mikan survive or drown in darknesss! Mikan/Natsume, Hotaru/Ruka, Sumire/Koko, Anna/kitsu, Nonoko/Yuu
1. Chapter 1

hello guys! ive had this story idea in my head for months and i finally wrote it down! please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"Blah blah blah" that's all I can hear the English teacher saying. I stared outside the window and watched the Sakura tree petals float in the wind, forming a blanket on the ground that looked like pink snow. I looked to my right and saw the raven haired lad, natsume, he had a manga over his face. It seemed like he was asleep, but I knew better. He was listening to the teacher who was saying some simple English sentences. Next to natsume was a blonde boy who had sparkling blue eyes. His name is Ruka. I call him Ruka-pyon because he carries a fluffy white bunny where ever he goes.<p>

"Mikan-chan, Mikan, Mikan Sakura!" Called the teacher, Narumi. I looked at him and he beckoned me to the front of the class. I sighed in annoyance. Great I have to get out of my comfortable position on this hard chair. I stood up and made my way to the front of the classroom. "Mikan-chan, can you please repeat what I said to the class please!" Said a cheerful narumi. I just stared to my side. I have no idea what the gay idiot of a teacher said. Narumi pushed me back to my seat. "I'll repeat my self for Mikan, class you are to write a two paged story about something that has happened in your life, entirely in English." The class groaned.

I love writing, though I'll never admit it in this school. But if I write my rage on paper I might feel better. I'll write how I ended up in this school that is in an isolated location in japan. I grabbed my red pen. It was new. The ink was the colour of blood and a dark raging fire and that's how I feel. I stared at the blank paper and new in an hour it will be covered in my harsh words. Narumi never said it has to be something good in our lives. I started writing. After an hour I was finished and this is what it said.

_I was walking from the bus stop, home was two hundred meters in front if me. A guy who also goes to my school was walking behind me, his house was a few houses ahead. I saw a black car with tinted windows zoom down the street. It was heading towards us. I quickly got of the road and stared at the car. I could just see the outline of the driver. It was a man. The car suddenly stopped five meters in front of me._

_The man jumped out of the car and grabbed me by the arms. I opened my mouth to scream but no noise came out because he had his hand over my mouth. I struggled against his hold but he was too strong. I am an girl after all, we are weaker then guys, but we are smart and I did the only thing I could. I lifted my left leg and kicked it up with all my force. He gasped and groaned in pain. I smiled as his grip loosened and he fell to the ground. I could see his white jeans, stain with blood. He isn't going to have children, ever! I ran quickly towards my house. I could here the boy from my school race up behind me. He grabbed me and yanked me towards the black car. This time i did scream, right in his elephant shaped ears. He closed his eyes for a second and I acted quickly, by biting his left ear, he had a piercing and I yanked it out with my teeth. I could taste blood in my mouth. He yelped and moved away from me. I then kicked him in the stomach. But before impact he grabbed my foot. I put my hands on the ground and kicked him in the face with my other leg. I could here a snap. I looked behind me and his nose was gushing out blood and it was crooked. I had broke his nose! I smiled gleefully. I then got a brick from the garden beside me and whacked him in the head. He was unconscious. I did the same to the other guy, who was vomiting and was holding his broken nuts. He was knocked out cold. I laughed at them. I picked up my bag that I dropped during the fight. I looked back at them and gasped._

_The two men, who had muscles and everything. They had changed. I saw two teenagers. They looked a little older then me. One had bandages around him and on his face. And the other had long blonde hair. They both were wearing a black blouse, red shorts and had black boots. I turned to run. This day was really messed up. Suddenly a boy appeared in front of me. He looked around my age. He had raven coloured hair and red, crimson eyes that showed no emotion. " I see they couldn't do there job" the boy said. He touched my arm. I screamed as I felt my flesh burn. He then touched my head. I didn't feel any burning but I felt excruciating pain and then my world went black._

_I can hear voices. My head was killing me. I tried to open my heavy eyes, but failed. "What's so special about her?" Asked the boy who kidnapped me. "Natsume, I'll explain it to you again" said a cold voice. "When I went out to find alices. I could feel her power. I don't know what alice she has, but it's strong and deadly." "Maybe it's super strength. She knocked out them cold" said natsume. "I don't know. I went to her home. She lives in an orphanage and as soon as I entered the lady in charge kicked me out because I asked about her."_

_I've had enough with them talking about me. I finally opened my eyes. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw that I was in a dark room. My hands and ankles were chained to the bed. I screamed in annoyance and to get their attention. They jumped and looked at me. "Let me go!" I shouted at just smirked. The guy who wore a white masked undid the chains and handed me clothes. "Get changed" he said in a monotone voice. The left the room._

_As soon as the door was shut. I studied my surroundings. The walls were concrete and no windows. There was only one door but it dissapeared. I quickly got changed because the clothes I was wearing wee torn and revealing some stuff. I was wearing a black corset that had a red ribbon, that did up on the front. A short red skirt. Thigh high black socks and knee high black boots. What I was wearing looked like a uniform. I yelled at the space where the door was that I was done changing. The door opened and I left the scary room._

_I saw natsume and the maskd guy a few meters away. I turned around to see whet I was confined in. It was not a room but an concrete shed that was in the middle of no where. All I could see was trees and my captors. The masked guy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the tree line. We walked for an hour and then I noticed the trees thining out and I could see massive brick buildings. There were massive Sakura trees in front if us and I could see a person near the trees. I could see her clothes because they were bright pink and purple. When we got closer I realised she was actually a he. He had a pink frilly singlet that was over a white shirt and he had purple skinny jeans with white high heel boots. His long blonde hair moved with the breeze but up the front he had it plaited. "Hello, I am narumi and your home room teacher!" He said cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow at him. So I was at a school. These people are crazy, they kidnapped me and took me to a school! The masked guy whispered something in narumi's ear. He made an "o" sound. The masked guy started walking away and narumi waved good bye to him cheerfully. I turned around and saw natsume had disappeared as well._

_"Well I guess I'll explain everything for you!" Said a cheerful narumi, "this is a school for talented students. These talented students possess extraordinary powers, called alices. And that's where the name of the academy came from, Alice Academy. The school is divided into three sections; first the elementary school section, ages of 0 to 10. Then middle school section, ages of 11 to 15. And finally the high school section. Ages of 16 to 20." "So im in high school?" I asked and he nodded._

_"The school also ranks the students by their alice power and academic ability. There are five categories. First, no star: which is usually given to babies and toddlers because we can't decide there abilities at such an young age. They are given ten dollars and tiny meals , and sleep in old rooms. One star is usually given to young children, when are just beginning to understand academics and such. They are given twenty dollars and have small meals and sleep in rooms that only have a bed and desk. Two stars is average. The children have average marks in tests and an average alice. They are given and ordinary size meals and are given fifty dollars. There room is average with a bed, desk, bedside table and a closet. Three stars are hard to get. They are given to the top children, who have the best marks on test and a very useful and powerful alice. They are given hundred dollars. They have big meals with side dishes. There rooms are big with a double size bed, large desk, mirror, two bedside tables. And finally special stars. They are given to outstanding students, but are mainly given to students that are in the dangerous ability class. Only ten students have them in the school. They are given one thousand dollars. There meals are feasts. They are given many options of meals and desserts. There rooms are suites. The have a king size bed, large desk, two bedside tables, massive mirror, walk in wardrobe, private bathroom and toilet and a balcony." Narumi finally stopped talking!_

_Narumi took a big breath and started talking again. "The school also divides the students by there alice type. Each alice class has their own uniform but for normal classes you are all mixed. I'll tell you their uniforms so you can tell which people belong to which class._

_Latent: grey blouse. A white ribbon in collar. White shorts/ skirts. Grey buckle up shoes. Cloud symbol in breast pocket._

_Technical: black blouse. A purple ribbon in collar. Dark purple shorts/ skirts. Black boots. Hammer symbol on breast pocket._

_Somatic: white blouse with a frilly white collar. A blue ribbon in collar. Blue shorts/ skirts. White socks and black buckle up shoes. Love heart symbol on breast pocket._

_Special: white blouse. A ribbon if any colour in collar. Rainbow shorts/ skirts. Any white shoes. Rainbow symbol on breast pocket._

_Dangerous: Girls: black corset and red ribbon on front, short red skirt, thigh High black stocking, knee high black boots. Rose Boys: black singlet. Red shorts. Black boots with steel caps. Rose symbol on jewellery."_

_I looked down at my uniform, I belonged to the dangerous ability class. I hadn't noticed that we had started walking towards the biggest building. "Soooo what am i in?" I asked narumi. He smiled at me, "you are in the high school section. Special star and in dangerous ability class." I wonder what my so call alice is? I bet this guy is crazy and gay ( narumi sensei I hope you are reading this ) there is no such thing on powers/magic._

_Narumi skipped ahead of me, "come on Mikan-chan, school is about to start and i have to introduce you to everyone!" He yelled at me. I quickened my pace to match his. Soon we were standing in front of an wooden door that said B 16 . "I'll get the class settled and come in when I call you" he said as he walked through the classroom door. I put my ear to the door and heard narumi yelling at the noisy class that their is a new student and they shut up instantly. I could hear the class yell out the narumi . "Is it a girl or boy?" " is he or she hot or pretty" " what's his or her alice?" Narumi must have done something because they shut up again. "Come in" I opened the door and walked to narumi. "Please introduce yourself" "Mikan sakura" the boys in the class had hearts in their eyes and I could here them discussing who was the president of my fan club. The girls were talking to the boys saying I was dangerous because of my ability class. "Mikan you partner will be Natsume Hyuuga. He will show your around. Class free day bye!" The gay teacher yelled as the class got hot. I walked to the back where narumi pointed and sat next to the boy who was the one who kidnapped me. He glared at me and put an manga over his face._

_"you can't sit there!" I heard a girl yell, the voice belonged to a girl that had green, permed hair. My nickname for her will be permy. "Why not permy?" I asked the girl. Permy glared at me. "My name is sumire shouda, the president if natsume and ruka's fanclub!" She said proudly. I turned my head away from her and blocked out her annoying voice. "Ignore her!" Said a boy that had dark blonde hair, " my name is koko and I have the mind reading Alice and for some reason I can't read your beautiful mind." I smiled and introduced myself. Him and permy started bickering and they eventually left._

_All of a sudden two girls appeared, one had curly pink hair and the other had straight blue hair. The girl that had pink hair bowed and said "hello my name is nonoko and I have the chemistry alice and this is Anna she has the cooking alice. We are twins!" I smiled and introduced myself again. "Hi I'm the tobita yuu. My Alice is illusions and I'm dating nonoko." Said a boy with glasses. He looked really nice. Another boy that had sandy blonde hair introduced himself "hey my name is kitsu and my alice is for you to find out. Anna is my girl friend." I smiled and introduced myself. _

_I looked passed the rude boy sitting next to me and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was patting a fluffy white bunny. "Hello I'm Mikan Sakura." I said to him. He looked up from his bunny and his cheeks were slightly red. "Ummm hello, I'm Ruka nogi and I have animal pheromone alice. It's nice to meet you Sakura San" I smiled at him. All if a sudden I heard a click and a flash light blinded me. "I'll be able to make a fortune out of these." I heard a voice say next to Ruka. She had black hair with a purple tinge to it and violet eyes. She was holding a high tech camera and it was printing out many copies of the photo of me and Ruka. "Ummmmm" I started, but the girl finished me off "name: Hotaru imai. Alice: inventor. Boyfriend: Ruka nogi." She said. All of a sudden her desk turned into a shop. She had a massive sign and it said "photos of the new student with the hot guys" Hotaru had money symbols in her eyes as all the boys, except two, lined up the get the photos. That's how I ended up in the gakuen alice._

I heard the bell ring. I gathered up all the ten pages if my assignment and handed it to narumi. The class gasped, I had even written more then Hotaru. I dropped the stack of papers in narumi's awaiting hands. I looked down at my time table to see what I had next, I had math. Maybe I'll have some fun!

* * *

><p>plese review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. My computer has finally started working again and i settled into school! so hopefull updates will be quicker and longer, but i can't promise anything! i hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE CHARACTERS! please review!

* * *

><p>I went to sat down at my desk, but someone pulled my arm away. It was Anna and nonoko."ummmm, Mikan-chan can you please tell us your alice?" Asked Anna shyly. "I'm sorry if we are being rude but we are curious because your in the dangerous ability class!" Yelled nonoko quickly. " I don't know my alice, I was kidnapped and when I woked up I was here!" Anna looked like she was going to say something but a voice interrupted her "get into your seats so we can begin class" said a old guy that was holding a metal rod. I quickly jumped into my seat. The teachers name is jinno but I'm going to call him Jin Jin. Jin Jin was speaking in a monotone voice and I felt my eyes go heavy. "Mikan Sakura!", yelled Jin Jin, "come and answer this question!" My eyes drifted at the board, "the answer is 29704" Jin Jin looked at me surprised but quickly got recovered " I'll let you off this time but next time there will be a punishment"<p>

Jin Jin went back to speaking in a monotone voice. I turned around and I could hear light snoring, natsume was asleep. Ruka was petting the bunny and Hotaru was working on a gun thing. I rested my head in my hand and I closed my eyes. I sniffed and I could smell something burning and I could hear a sizzle sound. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beam of white surrounding me. I leaned back in my seat but it seemed like the light followed me. The light then disappeared. "You have the nullification Alice!" Yelled Jin Jin. What happened? "You fell asleep so Jinno sensei used his alice on you, lightning alice but you repelled it." Said koko. He must have read my mind. Ohhhh, so that's what happened. "What's nullification alice?" I asked Jin Jin, half curious.

All of a sudden the bell rang. "Everybody your ability class is next and next lesson I'll explain the nullification alice for Mikan!" Yelled Jin Jin. Students rushed to the door. I slowly followed natsume as he is in the same class as me and I have no idea where to go. Natsume all of a sudden stopped and turned around. "Go away little girl!" I ignored him and continued to follow.

He Eventually came to a stop in front if the Sakura trees. There were around eight students there. Everyone was still and I could hear foot steps come up behind me. The person poked me in the arm. I slowly turned around and came face to face with a girl. She looked at me then the ground. Her hands were up to her face. She gulps and said quietly "hello, I'm nobara." I smiled at her and introduced myself "hello, nobara-chan, I'm Mikan Sakura." She tooked her hands off her fave and smiled at me. "I have the ice Alice and we are the only girls in the dangerous ability class."

I smiled at her but it soon faded because in the distance I can see the masked guy, Persona. He smiled evilly at me. Persona placed his hand over my shoulder and guided me to the biggest Sakura tree. "Brats! Listen up!" He yelled viciously. Everyone turned their heads and stared at him, even natsume. "This is Mikan Sakura, the newest pet!" I glared at the bastard who just called me a pet.

"We'll be doing sparring today, get into pairs and since Mikan will be the odd one out there will be a group of three!" Persona shoved me towards natsume and a little boy that was holding natsume a hand. The boy is so cute he has greyish blonde hair and green eyes. I guess natsume has a soft spot after all. I smiled softly at the little boy. He pointed at me and said slowly "pretty!" I laughed. Natsume pulled the bit back and said "stay away from her Youchi, you'll get her idiot germs" I growled at him and said "I am not an idiot!" He smirked and started to walk away with hands in his pockets. Youchi followed him. I walked up behind and kicked up between legs. He dropped to the ground holding the only things that makes him a man. "That's for kidnapping and this is for calling me a idiot!" I yelled as I kicked him there again. He looked up At me from the ground and said "you sure are a violent girl, polka dots" my eyes widened, he saw my underwear!

"You perverted sly fox!" I yelled

"Polka dots"

" slanted eyes"

" idiot"

" pervert"

"Ugly"

"Dick head"

"Childish girl

" "Pathetic excuse of a male!"

" polka dots and strawberries"

I gasped. I'm had unconsciously leaned over and gave him a view of my cleavage and bra. He reached up and grabbed my boob! "I say you are a c cup. Not too bad little girl!" I screamed! I kicked him there again and I heard a crack sound. At least he won't get a girl pregnant and leave her.

"You meanie!" Yelled a little voice, it was Youchi's voice. I turned around to him. There was grey things surrounding him, ghost. He must have the ghost summoning alice. The creepy ghost things moved towards me with incredible speed. Youchi's was glaring at me. The ghosts firmed a circle around me but they couldn't get any closer. The creepy ghost all of a sudden exploded into a red liquid, it looked like blood. I screamed! My clothes and skin were red. The red blood like liquid was going into my eyes and then my world just blacked out.

* * *

><p>uh oh! im so mean i left a kinda cliff hanger! hope u enjoyed!<p>

please review any ideas or just revies for the sake of it!


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongMUST READ!/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"hello guys! im am so sorry that it's basically been months since i've last updated. my life has just been hectic. my computer broke and it finally started working again, school work after school work has to be done, family issues. so i am so sorry please forgive me. just give me a month or two to deal with all the stuff happening in my life, and then ill start updating again. i promise! Recently i found this awesome website called wattpad. i don't know if u guys have heard of it?! i have started to write two stories that aren't fanfictions. i just wanted to change for a while and see what happens. the books only have a few chapters but i am uploading reguarly because i'm doing it on my ipod! i would love if you guys read them!p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"My first book is very different and new! it's called A world full of Zombies, Blood and Love! span id="14194624_paragraph" style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify; white-space: pre-wrap;"2014 is the end of humanity. Maria's birthday is ruined when zombies attack and kill her family. Maria and her two best friends- Madeline and Alana, escape the zombie infested cities and head to the deserted country side. They travel on Maria's family car. Along the way they meet jace, Michael and Damon. The two groups learn to trust each other, as most of the worlds population is zombies. They learn each others techniques and help keep themselves alive. They learn the world is full of mysterious powers and creatures. They are In a world full of zombies, blood and love!spanspan style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(240, 240, 240);" the book is romance, horror, supernatural!/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 24px;"My second book is Demon Academy. span/spanspan style="background-color: rgb(240, 240, 240); color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Five hundred years ago a foolish king opened the doorway to hell. Demons almost killed everyone. God used the king as a sacrificed and gave a few special people and their descendants powers to fight off the demons. An academy was built for the magicians and they learnt how to use and control their individual powers. Five hundred years after the incident. The female magicians revealed themselves. They were let into the academy but were only treated as the boys toys, as they weren't as strong as the boys. Demona is an orphan. She accidentally used her powers to stop another orphan child from falling off a roof. She was treated alot worse then other girls. Follow her as she learns about herself and her family tree. She learns how to kill and love! She is now in demon academy! This book is a mixture of romance, school, fantasy, supernatural!/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"for my Wattpad acount my username is the same. so just search MariaSakura, and you'll find me! i'm so excited to share my stories with me and looking forward to your comments. And guys if any of you want to write a story that isn't fanfiction, sign up to this website because it's free and you can get it on your phone, ipod, ipad etc!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Bye for now! p  
>p style="text-align: center;"xoxoxoxop 


End file.
